


Shredded

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [32]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cat needs a vet, Established Relationship, M/M, Q Has a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: The feline Queen of the flat has been in the wars and our intrepid Quartermaster and double o agent need to get the kitty to the vet





	Shredded

**Q...**

 

I should have never gotten out the carrier and sat it on the kitchen counter.  She knows what is going to happen.  I forget that she is much more human in her way of thinking than I give her credit for... she knows.      
  
"Be sure to shut the bedroom door after you sweep each room." I yell upstairs at Alec.     
  
"Not my first mission, Quartermaster. I know what I'm doing."  He scoffs back at me.    
  
I know she is in the flat somewhere but I double check to make sure the garden door is closed so she doesn't make her escape out there.  We'd never be able to retrieve her from the shrubbery if she managed to break through our perimeter.     
  
"Amelie….Darling… Where have you hidden you hateful nasty little bitch," I coo as sweetly as I can shaking the bag of kibble trying to lure her from her hiding place.     
  
There is a faint rustle underneath the sofa.     
  
I drop to my knees, arse in the air, prone attempting to reach her, snarling and clawing at me when Alec descends the stairs.  "Well not that I mind the invitation, but I thought we were trying to snare the cat instead of..."     
  
I glare up at him even though I know just how ridiculous I look at the moment.  "This requires your assistance 006.  Agent cunning and skills.  Besides my arms seem to be too short to reach her."

 

  
  
**Alec...** ****  
  
Q raises a eyebrow when I return, rolling down the sleeves of my gardening shirt, buttoning the cuffs around my wrists.  He snorts when I pull on my gardening gloves, but I've done battle with the feline devil before.   
  
He sits back on his heels and I crouch beside him, wriggling until I'm laid flat enough to peer into the darkness.  Q angles his mobile like a torch, and a pair of yellow-green eyes glares out at me.   
  
"There you are, Princess... come to Alec, baby..."   
  
"You are such a soft touch.  This is why she flounces around like she owns this fucking place."  Q is nursing a tidy set of bloody red scratches on his hands and a mood almost as sore.  "Next time she decides to argue with the neighbour's tom, you can try separating them with fluffy words."   
  
She's backed into a corner, but I can see her nostrils flaring and whiskers twitching forwards.  "She just loves these hands.  Loves to be fussed.  Don't you, sweetie...  yes, come on... that's right...  We'll have you patched up in no time.   She still yowls indignantly when I haul her out by the scruff of the neck.   
  
"Carrier!  Fuck, carrier, Q. Now!  Ouch, you little bitch!"   
  
Q takes his sweet time and Amelie still manages to shred me through the shirt before I wrestle her into the carrier, throwing the catnip soaked gloves in after her.     
  
Q slams the door shut and peers through the bars.  Within seconds she is crouched, nuzzling at the gloves, purring and chirruping.  "You cheated, you wanker.  You deserve every one of those slices."


End file.
